Together Alone
by donnaspaulsens
Summary: Donna and Harvey haven't talked in a week since she left him to work for Louis. But it's time for Rachel and Mike's engagement party where they both would have to go. Rachel's words in her toast upset Donna...


"THANK GOD it was a Saturday," Donna thought to herself when she woke up the morning after she walked out of Harvey's office. The moment that would change the both of them forever.

Donna woke up with a headache. Not the kind of headache you get from a hangover though, the kind of headache you get from drowning yourself in tears. She felt alone, more alone than she'd ever felt before. For Harvey and her, hiding their love was the thing that kept them close. Loving from afar while being best friends up close was what they did best.

"2 MISSED CALLS" her phone read. She'd never admit it, even to herself but she'd secretly hoped they were from Harvey.

Rachel Zane. She knew already?

"Hey it's me! I have some...news so give me a call!"

Donna dialed back, "Hey Rach." Rachel was too excited about her engagement to even hear the sadness in her best friends voice,

"I'm engaged!"

Donna spent Saturday night crying in the bath eating tubs of chunky monkey.

She spent Sunday going through the files Louis had asked her to sort out before Monday. Cringing because it wasn't as messy as Harvey's and he dotted his i's too well and crossed his t's right in the middle which was just more of an indication that he has too much time on his hands. The case wasn't half as interesting as the ones Harvey got and Donna didn't really care if Louis won this or not. This would be weird to get used to.

Monday Donna went to work-well play. She was treated like a princess in all the wrong ways. Thank you's and please's were thrown at her every five minutes and Louis offered to get HER coffee. But it wasn't because he appreciated her more. He just needed to show it in ways Donna couldn't read from the way he held his pen. Harvey was right 12 years ago at the DA's office. Donna was good at reading people but she was best at reading him, because she's into him.

Tuesday Donna and Rachel took a 2 hour lunch break to drive around the city and find a venue for Rachel and Mike's engagement party. Rachel talked and talked and was so caught up in her own excitement that she didn't realize the weird aura Donna gave off. She thanked Donna over and over again for helping plan all this, she knows how busy she is working for the best closer in New York City. That was another thing Rachel forgot to notice. Donna's move of desk.

Wednesday Donna made the reservation. 50 seats she asked for. She made the guest list too. Mike, Rachel, Louis, Jessica, Norma-oh- not Norma. Fran, Susan, Pete, August, Maryfluer, Harvey. Shit she had to invite Harvey.

Thursday she had to walk around the firm to tell people what their Friday night plans would be. "Don't make plans tomorrow night," she would demand. She sent Rachel a text asking if she could have Mike let Harvey know. She lied that Harvey had been at a meeting and she would leave before he got back. Rachel said of course.

Friday was the party. Donna arrived early to make sure it was all set up just the way she wanted it. It was of course. No one dared to disappoint Ms Paulsen.

The party had been going on for a few hours and Donna stood up, clinging her fork to the side of her champaign glass. Her toast was short and sweet, Rachel and Mike were great friends and had a love to envy, they were wished nothing but the best. Everyone smiled, even three glasses in she had so much class. Harvey sat three seats down on the other side of Jessica and only managed the softest of smiles.

It was Rachel's turn to speak.

"Thank you all so much," she began genuinely, "and especially thanks to my best friend for putting this all together."

Donna gave a big smile to her friend.

"It's such a funny story with me and Mike, because we met when he first started working at the firm and obviously I wanted to steer away from the work relationship becoming personal. But he just wouldn't give up."

Donna felt Harvey's eyes on her but she kept a straight face and downed another glass of champaign.

Mike stood to join Rachel. He smiled and laughed, "I loved her to much to worry about ruining the work relationship," he smiled nodding towards Jessica, "don't fire me," he joked. Fixing his eyes back on Rachel he smiled and said, "you were worth the risk." With that Rachel and him lifted their glasses in the air. Everyone clapped and cheered and raised their glasses but Donna didn't. Donna froze. Donna sat still in a room of happy cheerful people staring at the table and wondered why the man she loved didn't think she was worth the risk. Why he didn't fight for her. Once everyone had returned to their own conversations and the room got crowded and busy again, Donna got up and walked to the one person bathroom.

Donna sat on the counter top and twirled her hair. She wanted to never see him again, but for him to want to see her. She felt pathetic. Embarrassed. The doorknob turned.

"Donna?"

"Of course. Of fucking course." She thinks it but she doesn't say it.

"Donna what are you doing?"

"I am sitting on the counter." She wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Well you can't really ditch the party you threw yourself."

"Give me a minute"

"I've been giving you a minute since last Friday."

She stood up to leave.

"Donna."

"This night is about Mike and Rachel not you and me. I'm busy."

"You're not busy you're drunk you're barely standing still you're a mess-"

"Yes I'm a mess Harvey I'm a god damn nightmare because either something's wrong with you or something's very wrong with me because you worked your ass off all last week to save me and I thought 'wow maybe he does love me' and then you full on told me you loved me and I told you I loved you and then you didn't talk to me for a week. So yes I'm a mess because how the hell is that supposed to make a person feel Harvey? God I'm embarrassed I'm upset I probably gained 30 pounds on pure chunky monkey just this week-"

"YOU QUIT!" Harvey accidentally raised his voice, almost frightening Donna, snapping her out of her tears. He lowered his voice back to normal. "You left me and I am a mess without you. I don't know who to talk to I don't know who to look out for I spent all of the salary I usually pay you and lost it all in poker the other night! You walk around thinking I don't care about this I care about this so much. I don't know what to do because YOU made the rule that I couldn't hit on you and YOU made the rule that I'd never even speak of that other time and YOU walked out on me. Remember?"

Donna was speechless. She lifted her head to look into his eyes and Harvey couldn't resist any longer.

Harvey walked towards her, and kissed her first soft, then hard. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her up so her long legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried her over to the counter of the bathroom and sat her up on the cold granite. It felt good on the back of her legs compared to the heat the rest of her body felt. Harvey leaned forward to kiss her neck as he reached around to unbutton the back of her tight black dress.

"I walked out because I thought you would come after me," Donna said, out of breath after her dress was removed from the top down. She pushed Harvey's jacket off of his shoulders and untucked his white personalized collared from his pants.

"Well I gave you time so you didn't run farther," he argued back as he let her undo each individual button with her beautiful hands.

"Why did you tell me you loved me in the first place?" Donna panted as she undid his tie and went towards the zipper on his pants. Much to her satisfaction he was already hard, the arguing along with her breasts out in nothing but a black lacy bra had turned him on.

Donna stepped down from the counter top allowing her dress to fall completely off her body and she tugged at the corner of her matching panties, giving him a tease.

Harvey removed his boxer shorts and walked towards her but she put out her hand to stop him.

"Why?" she demanded again.

"Because I love you."

"You've loved me for twelve years. Why'd you say it?"

"I was scared as hell that I'd lose you forever and it just came out, he said looking her straight in the eye, and tilting his head slightly, just like he did when he first told her.

Donna smirked, satisfied enough with that reaction so she tugged softly at her own panties again, showing him that he could come forward now.

He pulled them down slowly, bending his knees as he did so he was on the ground at her mercy. She was beautiful, everything about her was just as amazing as the first (and last) time they'd been like this.

He kissed her right above her knee and continued to move his mouth further and further up her leg.

"Why didn't you just tell me all this instead of walking out my door?" Harvey asked, his lips moving closer and closer towards her private area.

"Why don't you figure anything out for your god damn self?" She was mad, but this was hot. She'd deal with it tomorrow

Donna and Harvey were covered in sweat and out of breath. They had argued the whole time they were being intimate and it was still the best either of them has ever had. Even better than that other time. They stood a few feet apart now, harvey put his pants and shirt on quickly. Donna struggled to get into her dress after the mind-blowing things Harvey just put her through. Harvey opened the door and began to walk out.

"You're kidding me," Donna's face dropped. She was so mad she could punch him in the face.

"Relax," Harvey gave her his confident asshole grin- I'm going to steal a bottle of vodka for us.

Harvey came back five minutes later with a full bottle of straight vodka in his hand. He sat on the floor, back against the wall and took a sip. He pat the spot on the floor next to him where he wanted her to come sit.

Donna crawled over and scooted in right next to him. Her dress was on but unzipped and she couldn't be bothered to do the zipper. Harvey took off his jacket again and untucked his shirt and loosened his tie. She took a sip.

"Donna what do we do?" Harvey asked.


End file.
